Water Dreams
by KenJen
Summary: Okay so far this is a must read...can't tell you what it's about mild swearing...Please R&R!
1. Chapter One

I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon...though I wish I did...but I don't think any of my stuff would be as good as the original owners of the most bestest shows/manga out there! This is through Serena's eyes and her thoughts!!! She is out of character here! Yeah I know I had a different story going but this idea couldn't wait to come out. Remember to Read and Review!  
  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
Don't you sometimes ever stop to wonder why you are here? I mean not like where you are physically but where you are in life. I'm trying to find these answers but I'm not having any success so far and that is pissing me off. I go off fight crime and let my friends believe that I'm some whiny blond ditz who is never good at anything. Wouldn't they be surprised if they knew better? Wouldn't they wonder why I never stop to really cry about what's really going on. Wouldn't they be upset to know they were living in my lie. Even Luna doesn't have any clue to the real me. I don't think anyone really truly ever did. Not even Darien. He's my boyfriend and yet he feels only like a friend and not a lover. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to just go and tell them off. Tell the world to go to hell and leave me alone. But then again I wonder what the next day brings so I remain silent and leave these thoughts only to myself. I wonder if anyone out there has any clue to who I am. Maybe they can help me with these jumbled words and thoughts that fill my brain. I can hear my friends chattering over some new comic book and every now and then I smile at them. I think Ami might know something is wrong because she keeps looking at me with concern in her eyes. I wish I could tell her. I wish I could tell them all and I'm really not sure as to why I don't tell them. They have a right to know what's going on with me. Maybe, when the time is right, I will tell them but for now I shall smile and pretend that the world doesn't revolve around such issues. I wish I was more like them. Wish I could really forget that these things don't exist. I smile to myself, imagining to myself, what their each individual reactions would be. I would tell them I don't want to be the Moon Princess, that I don't want to be a Sailor Senshi, and that I damn well don't want to marry Darien.  
  
We are having a pillow fight now and that helps me relieve some of the tension that is boiling in my blood. Little Miss Moon Princess is about to have another crying festival. I watch Rei as she argues with Mina about how much of a crybaby I am and how she didn't hit me with the pillow that hard. I can hear Lita tell me in comforting words that everything will be okay and she offers to bake me cookies and of course as if on cue I cheer up immediatly. I sense Darien as he enters the room and laughs about the mess that we have created and he comes over to me. And of course I kiss him and feign interest in him. Who wouldn't? I must say most women out there, including some of my friends, want him. He's the tall dark and handsome guy that everyone dreams of ever meeting. He wants to go for a walk and I say outwardly yes when all I feel like doing is wiping that smile off his face permanetly. The night air is cool and crisp and I breath in deeply. Darien has his arm over my shoulders and is holding me close to him. I can smell the cologne he wears all the time on his clothes. I snuggle in for warmth and he thinks it's for affection. How silly men can be. We have stopped before a blooming cherry tree and he leans into kiss me and I move my head slightly so that his lips fall onto my cheek. He looks hurt and I smile at him innocently. I didn't mean to move. I am laughing internally. I watch him as he gets on one knee and is proposing to me. This is too soon! I hadn't expected it to happen this fast! I shake my head no and tell him I'm not ready. He nods his head and walks away murmuring about something. I watch him slowly fade into the darkness. I can't take this anymore. So I begin to run. Running like the wind. My odango's have slipped free and now my long blond hair is cascading behind me. I think for a moment that I should really cut it. It flows around me and behind me like a cape. Most people would have been awed by such a sight. But I didn't care. I reached a clearing in one of Japan's many forests and stop to catch my breath. My face is flushed and I don't think I could get enough oxygen. I walk towards the lake water that is shimmering in the moonlight and take a step into it. I wore a spring white dress and it quickly soaked up the water as I stepped in further. The water is freezing but somehow I don't feel it. Deeper and deeper I go not caring how much farther I was into it. The beautiful water and I became one as I closed my eyes and let the water wash over me. 


	2. Chapter Two

Okay same rules apply here: Don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon so hahahahaha to you if you try to take anything away I have nothing but this little little plush doggy that is my inspiration!!! And you can never take him away!! Thanks for the reviews! And onto chapter 2!  
  
  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
  
I wonder if this is what it's like to die. Just floating free. Never truly grounded. My life flashes before my eyes and I can feel tears fall from my eyes as I watch the saddest and my most happiest moments go by. I can't really remember swallowing in enough water that it would actually kill me. Suddenly everything is blue. I am on Earth. Around me is a field of flowers and I am watching another memory but I never remembered this ever happening. I am looking at myself in a white dress flowing around me accentuating my body. My blond hair is flowing free as well and I look like a porclein goddess. It looks as if though I am waiting for someone. And I see in the distance a man flying towards me. I am taken aback. A man that can fly? But I don't seem to be afraid of him instead my heart is flooded with warmth and happiness. Does he know who I truly am? The man lands in front of myself. He is about my height and he has black hair that defies gravity staying straight up and coming to several many points, his eyes are the deepest black and one could lose themselves in them, he is muscular, and wears a blue and white armor that molds to his skin perfectly. He is smiling at me and is walking towards me and I watch myself as I envelop him in a hug and kiss him passionatly. He and I are exchanging words of love to each other. Why do I feel so right at this moment. As if it all makes sense. But why? And who is the man that is with me? And why don't I ever remember this? And then it all makes sense as I stare at the style of my dress. This is a memory of my past life as the Moon Princess. But I still don't know who the man with me is. My memories are changing again and I am on a different planet. It's beautiful and almost like the Earth and the moon combined. I watch myself once again with the man I had seen earlier and this time we are before a throne and he is yelling at the man on the large seat. The man doesn't seem to be very well pleased with whatever is being said. I watch myself as I grow with anger and I too yell at the man. This seems to only infuriate him further and the mysterious man grabs my hand and stalks out of the room. I wonder what that was about.  
  
Another change we are on the moon and I am with my mother and she is comforting me as I am holding a letter that is written in Lunarian dialect and I for some reason can understand it. It is about some planet called Vegetasei blowing up with no survivors. I feel saddened as well by the news. I figured that unknown planet had once been Vegetasei. Scenes flash by quickly and I see that I have met Endymion, Darien from the past, and he is courting me. I don't seem to want his attentions then and now I know why I didn't want him now. The man I wanted was gone with the planet Vegetasei. I watch the many rejections and I think he finally took the clue to go but it was too late. Beryl came and I closed my eyes but somehow I couldn't and I watched it happen all over again. My precious home gone as well as my mother and I am crying my eyes out. My breath is coming out in choked sobs as I whimper 'no' over and over again. Suddenly I am overcome by a warmth and I hear someone calling me a baka onna. Who would call me that? A pain flares over my body as if I had just been hit sharply and I groan as I open my eyes and stare into a pair of deep black eyes. I gasped as I realized who I was with and I smile and for once I thought I was in Heaven and he and I were finally reunited. He sighs loudly and calls me a baka onna again. Why does he keep calling me that? I reach a hand up and brush his cheek and he stiffens. Did I do something wrong? He lets me go and I hit the ground with a soft thud as he stands before me. This isn't right. When are you supposed to feel pain in Heaven and I realize with some small sadness I was still alive. The man who stood before me did not who I was. I frown and tears spill down my cheeks again. He looks at me with disdain and it is like a thousand cuts across my flesh. I try to sit up and I can feel the cold chill biting into my skin. Shivering slightly I stare into his eyes and ask him his name. He replies Vegeta. And I am in love with the man and yet I have only known him through my memories. Nothing more. I have no idea what this man is about but it feels right to be with him.   
  
He stares at me and lowers a hand and helps me to my feet. I look down at the ground and I blush a crimson red as I realize that my dress was clinging to my body. He could practically see everything and yet his face revealed nothing. I look him over again and thanked him for saving me. The world is spinning and I wish he didn't save me for a moment because I could not bear the thought that he wasn't ever going to remember me. I am falling again but I do not feel the hard ground but warm arms encircling my freezing body. I can hear my friends calling for me in the forest but I do not respond. I don't want them to find me. I want to pretend that I do not exist for them but for Vegeta alone. Darien has somehow found us and his face fills with pure rage. Does Darien really think that Vegeta could have done something like this to me? Then I look down and realize that for a moment it did look kinda bad. I shake my head at Darien and find the strength to whisper in a harsh voice to leave me alone. Never to bother me again. The girls are now here. I guess they heard my voice because their eyes are filled with a heart wrenching sadness. Did they really care for me this much? I don't care to see more. I close my eyes and snuggle into Vegeta's arms further and ask him to take me away. He does and we are flying through the cold skies of Japan and I feel so free at the moment. My heart is racing with joy as I realized that I had told Darien off. I stare up at the man that had saved me and study his every feature from the tiniest wrinkle to the small tick in the back of his jaw. This moment was so beautiful but was quickly shattered when he looked down and smirked at me. I had no idea where he was taking me until I looked down and I saw the Capsule Corps. domes down below and we were flying closer to them. I figured this is where he probably lived as he flew into one of the windows and set me on the bed. Vegeta then turned from me and pulled off his shirt and my heart quickened as I watched the muscles play and the scars that made this man look so dangerous and so innocent at the same time. He orders me to sleep but I refuse because I am still wet and freezing. I can hear him sigh as he walks over to me and begins to strip me of my clothes. In all my 18 years of living did I ever imagine that I was ever going to be exposed like this! I am blushing furiously now and he doesn't seem to pay any attention. For once I was glad that the only light in the room was from the window where the moon shone directly in. He tossed on an oversized t-shirt and demanded me to sleep and this time I obeyed. It was kinda hard not to after such a long day. Curling under the blankets I closed my eyes and listened as Vegeta left the room. It felt empty now and I grabbed a pillow to hold onto as my thoughts drifted to nothing but endless dreams. 


	3. Chapter Three

I still don't own DBZ or SM so please don't sue. I'm not sure if this chapter is long enough for you guys. But I hope you enjoy it! And sorry for takin so long to get this out. And thanks again for the great reviews!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I awoke with the sun filtering in through the window and pouring down around me. I snort slightly and turn over just praying for a few more minutes of rest but the sun shines brightly and will not let me sleep. I think the sun has something against me. Frustrated I get up and brush a hand through my hair and stretch slightly. I am slightly stiff and I stand up and scratch my lower back while I look around sleepily. Strange surroundings. Wait. Where am I? Then I remember last night's events and I shake my head slowly. I was being a baka onna last night. I blew off my friends and my boyfriend and ran away with a man that I believed I loved. What if I was making a mistake but then as I was about to have second thoughts Vegeta walked into the room without knocking. He is staring at me with those intense eyes and I go weak in the knees. How can one man have such an affect on someone? Walking towards him I lifted a hand and brushed his jaw line and leaned in for a kiss but he pulls away with a strange look in his eyes. I wonder why he is rejecting me? I back away from him letting him see the hurt in my eyes but he chooses to ignore it and look away from me. I ask him for clean clothes and where the bathrooms were located. He walks to a closet and pulls out a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were in my size. From what I could see most of the clothes in there belonged to a woman. And I can feel my heart breaking. No wonder why he rejected me today. He was married. How can someone like him not be? He points to the bathroom and tells me I can use that there. I nod my head slowly and walk towards the bathroom carrying the clothes that he had quickly shoved into my arms. I hear him leave as I turn on the shower and shut the door. Stripping off my clothes I stand naked before the full length mirror. I study my every feature, every curve, and every scar. My blond hair is too long. I get frustrated with trying to straighten it and grab a pair of scissors that I saw from the mirror cabinet. With the water still running I begin to cut my hair shorter and shorter. Steam filled the bathroom and I had to keep wiping the mirror clean just to be able to see what I was doing. My hair is somewhat decent looking and is now to my shoulders. Brushing a hand through my hair I stare at my fogged reflection and smile slightly. Finally I step into the shower and clean myself thoroughly. Getting out I shut off the water and quickly dry myself off and get dressed and brush my hair. I feel refreshed. Like a new person. A new beginning. But to where? Frowning slightly I leave the bathroom and shudder in the cold air.   
  
Leaving the room I head down the stairs listening to two people talking. I stopped before them and Vegeta looks up from talking with a young boy with lavender hair. He says something about how long I was in the bathroom but I make no comment back to him. The little boy is staring at me and I stare back. Vegeta introduces me to his son Trunks. He doesn't look anything like Vegeta. Did he get his looks from his mother's side? I smile at Trunks and sit next to him and tell him that my name is Usagi. He seems to be enthralled with just looking at me. I look at Vegeta with a raised eyebrow and he shrugs. Turning from me I look back at Trunks and he asks me if I am a tenshi. I laugh slightly and tell him no. He seems slightly disappointed with that bit of news. I asked Trunks where his mother was and the little boy's face falls. I can see tears brimming in his eyes as he informs that his mother died while giving birth to his little sister two years ago. I feel tears form in my eyes as I too know what it is like to lose a mother at a young age. I hug him close to me and I can feel him tense up but he soon relaxes into my warm embrace and I can feel the wet tears falling from his eyes as he weeps for the loss of his mother. I can feel Vegeta looking at me with indifference but somewhere in my heart I can feel that he misses his wife just as badly as Trunks did. But I wondered where the sister was. Did she die too? I didn't question aloud because I did not want anymore bad feelings to come up. I looked around the room looking at the family pictures and I see one of a blue haired lady holding Trunks as a small child and Vegeta with his arms folded in front of his chest looking at the two with fondness. I figured the woman in the picture was Trunks' mother. Vegeta's wife. She looked so happy. I can feel myself weeping for both their pain they must have suffered all these years without her. Trunks is holding onto me and I can feel Vegeta mumbling about going off to train. Train for what? I quickly dry my eyes and apologize for the scene I had made. But the two didn't seem to mind. And Trunks look tired but satisfied that he was for once able to cry in front of his father without getting yelled at for being weak. I finally found the courage to ask him where his sister was and he told me that she too died while she was in his mother. They both didn't make it. I feel saddened by this knowledge. How bad it must have been for Vegeta to lose both his wife and child. I excuse myself from Trunks and follow to where Vegeta last left and found him in a gravity room and let myself in. Sure the gravity is probably three times that of Earth's but I am not affected. After all I was originally born on the Moon. Vegeta looks surprised to see me withstand that much force as I walk to him and he is again surprised as I take him by the hand and brush it against my face and I move in closer to him and hold him. He doesn't respond and some how I knew that he wasn't going to.   
  
Stepping away from him I get into a fighting stance and smile with a feral grin. He looks confused until I tell him that I want to fight him. If he isn't going to respond to me through simple acts of kindness then I was going to do it the hard way. He nods his head and goes into a fighting stance as well. I rush towards him. Kicking, punching, flipping, and I hit him only a few lucky times. He is better than I thought he would be. He is landing blows to where I should have been guarding. I yell at myself internally. I wasn't going to give up that easily. I have been fighting for four years. Against all odds and I have come back victorious. But it looked like I wasn't going to have any victories here as he lands another blow to my back. I wish I could catch up to him but he is too fast. So I stop and stand and he goes to hit me and I move quickly out of the way. Again I stand in the same spot and again Vegeta goes in to hit me but this time I grab him quickly and throw him to the ground and I quickly straddle him while he is on the ground. He doesn't move but he stares at me with curiosity in his eyes. I don't think he was expecting this move and I want to laugh outwardly but I only chuckle in my mind. Leaning down to him I kiss him softly on his lips and tell him that I care about him. I don't know why I care but I do. I tell him that I am sorry to hear about his wife and his daughter's death. He looks pained at the mention of them but he remains where he is. This makes it a lot easier on me to speak to him and I tell him that I want to stay with him. I want to be there for him. Hell I didn't know what I was doing or thinking but I felt that he needed me at this moment. He went to protest that he didn't need anyone until I leaned over him again my blond hair gently brushing his bare chest and he stares into my blue eyes before grabbing onto my hair and pushing me towards his hungry mouth. Our kiss is passionate and not like anything that I have done before. My world is spinning when he releases me and tells me I can stay but he didn't like how I cut my hair. I only smile slightly and shrug my shoulders before getting off of him to go call a taxi. I asked for money for the fare and he gave it to me with a curious look. And I explained to him that I was going to end my old life and begin my new life with a clean slate. He nodded in understandment as I ran to the awaiting taxi that would bring me back to my old home and to my old life. I sigh deeply as I brace myself for when I had to meet the girls and Darien and tell them that I was no longer going to be one of them and that I was going to start a new life without them. I just hoped that they would understand and not give me too much for leaving. But I knew better. This was going to be hell and for a moment I wished Vegeta was with me for the confrontation that was going to be coming up. 


	4. Chapter Four

Teehee once again all disclaimers as is follows: I don't own DBZ or SM...if I did then I wouldn't have to keep putting this disclaimer up here! Okay here is Chapter 4 and I hope you guys like it! You guys better keep a box of tissues on hand...cause this is a sad chapter =(. Onto the story!!!  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
I sit in the cab, watching the scenery passing by, and my mind is floating away to possible scenes. Would they be mad? Of course they would be! Would they be sad? Probably. Would Darien care? Probably not. I figured he was cheating on my anyways. Maybe getting in a few last kicks before asking me to marry him and becoming Prince of the Earth and Moon. My poor daughter will never be born and I am saddened by this thought. Even though at times she bugged the hell out of me I still loved the little bug. I feel a tear fall and I quickly wipe it away as the cab stops in front of my home. My home. It almost doesn't sound right in my head already. Stepping out I pay the fare and sigh deeply. Taking in a deep breath I walk up the front steps and let myself in. I can hear my mother cooking and my father watching t.v. with my little brother. Without acknowledging them I proceed up the stairs to my room. I look around the decorated room and shake my head. I can't believe I lived like a child. Taking a duffel bag from the closet I begin to pack my clothes in, my diary, some small stuffed animals, and of course the pictures of everyone and the picture of my daughter. I sit on the bed and cry silently to myself as I brush a fingertip along the glass. Why was I doing this again? Was this really going to help anyone? Was it really going to help me? I put the picture down next to me and I lay on the soft bed and close my eyes. For a moment I think I hear my daughter's voice and I feel more tears falling. I am sobbing now as I feel her light cold hand on my arm. Shaking me. She was here? My daughter was here? I open my eyes that are now red from all the crying I had been doing and I am surprised to see that her eyes are red too. Did she cry for me or for herself? She curls up onto the bed with me and I hold onto her tightly and I apologize to her. She turns to look at me and she tells me it's all right. That Darien was never her daddy. She just wanted to pretend that he was so that I could be happy. She wanted me to be happy? I smile at her gently and kiss her forehead and thank her for coming to me when I needed her the most. I breathe in deeply of her scent of wild apples and ask her to come along with me when I confront the scouts. She nods her head and we both stand. After packing a few last things I walk down the stairs and hug my mother and then my father and then of course even my brother. He looked so shocked with what I did that I almost laughed aloud if this wasn't such a sad moment. I walked out the door and out of their lives forever. I used the communicator and called the girls and Darien together for a meeting at Rei's temple. They all agreed to be there. Holding onto Rini's hand we walked towards the Cherry Hill Temple.   
  
Bracing myself I walk into the temple and put my bag onto the floor before joining the others at the table. Sitting on the mat that lay on the floor I looked at each my friends before looking down at Rini for support. She smiled at me and held onto my hand as I looked back up at them and then I looked at Darien. I explained to them what was happening. I explained everything from the beginning. I informed that they did not know the true me and they never would. I looked at Darien and told him that we were no longer together because I knew that he had cheated on me in the past. I watched Darien as he tried to deny anything that happened and I only shook my head and told him to keep quiet. He did so quickly. I informed the girls that I was leaving and never coming back. I gave up my right to be Sailor Moon so long ago. As for giving up my throne as the Princess I for some reason believed that impossible because the Moon flows through my veins. It is my very existence. They look with stricken faces at me and I think I see a few of them crying. But they nod their heads and explain to me that they knew that something was wrong. That I wasn't fighting with my all. They knew I wasn't happy and they knew Darien had cheated on me but they didn't want to hurt my feelings by bringing it up. I am surprised by this and I cry slowly as I hug my friends one last time before grabbing my bag and holding onto Rini's hand and walking out of my old life forever. Hailing a cab I wait patiently as it pulls up and as I was putting my bag into the vehicle, did I get pulled back roughly. Sharp pain went through my arm as Darien grabbed my arm and pulled me to him fiercly. My eyes widen as he roughly kisses me and bruises my lips. This isn't supposed to happen! Darien had never reacted like this at any time! He is still holding onto my arm and I am trying to struggle away but somehow I am weak in his arms. Not the romantic weak but the drained weak. I watch in amazement as Darien raises a hand and hits me hard against the face. He is calling me a bitch, whore, slut, no good, and he goes on with his rantings. My heart is pounding and I wonder for a moment why no one is helping me. He calls me weak. Maybe I am. If I can't even stand up to him then what good am I? I hear Rini yelling at Darien to stop but he ignores her. Hell he is ignoring everyone around us. I don't think he realized he created quite a scene yet. The girls are now around him and trying to pry him away from me but somehow we are surrounded by a shield and it is impenetrable. How was he able to do that? Why hasn't he been able to show this kind of power before. My heart is racing with fear. What does he plan to do with me? Does he plan to keep hurting me or is he trying to kill me? My mind is racing with too many thoughts but all I know is that I have to escape from this psycho. I thought break-ups were supposed to be easy! I guess I was wrong. I cry out as he hits me again. I can't take much more of this. What is he doing that is draining so much of my energy? I look up into his dark eyes that are filled with hatred. I am bleeding. I can taste my coppery blood on my lips. Was it cut? The scouts are now using their attacks on the force field because I can feel the ground temble with each new attack. But the shield doesn't even budge.   
  
It is starting to get dark. I can feel my breath coming out in hagard gasps as I try to breathe. My lungs are filling up with my own blood. I think Darien has hit me so many times that I am actually going to die without a fight. My mind cries out for Vegeta. But I don't think he could do anything now. I want to cry out in frustration but all I can do is whimper as he is telling me how Beryl and him were lovers while we were together. He told me everything in detail. I think I am going to be sick. He was glad that we killed her off so many years ago because the bitch was starting to annoy him but he was able to keep some of her powers. Powers he didn't show anyone until now. He was using my life energy to keep the shield powered and to provide him with unimaginable strength. I could hear his evil laughter filling up the tiny space and I cringe in fear. I am actually afraid of Darien. But I can't give up like this, can I? I lean forward slightly and I whisper slightly the words that I had used many times before, Moon Cosmic Crystal, and I quickly change into Sailor Cosmos. I am still weak but I grin at Darien before embracing him with a final kiss and releasing the energy from my body into his. I scream as the pain tears through my body and his screams join mine as my energy tears into his flesh. White flashes of energy pulsate in time with my pulse. Rushing but now slowing down to near nothing. I look at my friends one last time and I smile softly at my daughter as she is crying for me. Darien is on the ground. His body shudders one last time as he looks at me with a questioning look in his eyes. I don't think he ever expected that to happen in any lifetime. My energy is gone and the world is fading black quickly. A tear falls and I realize with a small laugh that I had been crying all day. I fall to my knees and the girls rush around me but I push them back and they stare at me before saying their good byes. Rini. She is holding onto me and asking me not to go and I brush a blood soaked hand through her hair as I whisper my last I love you to her. I want to sleep now. I just regret that Vegeta wasn't here. I hope he will do okay without me. I know we had only met but I hoped that I had affected his life somewhat. Closing my eyes I sigh as I can feel my heart slowing to a stop. Warm arms are encircling me and I can hear a man whiper my name. I open my eyes slightly and smile as I look up at Vegeta. He is holding me with such tenderness and I whisper to him that I loved him. And all is black and there is nothing more as my soul floats towards the heavens. 


	5. Chapter Five

Once again I don't own DBZ or SM. Thanks for the reviews! =). Here's the next chapter guys, what did you think I was going to leave you hanging their like that??? I told you this was going to be a happily ever after story....jeez! Enjoy!   
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
My soul is set free from all this pain that I had felt. It floats free from all these mixed up emotions. Oh mother why didn't you tell me it would end like this? I finally found my man and now I'm goin to the other side again. But this time I don't think I'm coming back. It's so sad to think about and all I want to do is turn back and fly back into my body and welcome Vegeta's warm touch. So much better than this inner cold that I feel right now. I am lookin down at the world now and I watch them mourn. Oh momma I wanna go back but will you let me? I don't want to die now! Darien you bastard if you weren't dead I would kill you again for making me go through this again. I close my eyes and open them again and I am in the clear blue sky. Shouldn't it rain when someone dies? I fly, I don't have a choice now, and fly towards the Moon that hangs in that beautiful space out there beyond Earth. I see my mother waiting for me with her arms open and she holds me tightly, oh so tightly. I ask her why this had to be and she said that in time it will be revealed. But do I have that kind of patience to wait? I cry on her shoulder and she brushes a cool hand through my hair and lets me cry until I have nothing left to cry for. My mother pushes me back slightly so that I stare into her crystaline blue eyes and silver bangs that fell slightly into them. She smiles at me and kisses my forehead and tells me to go back. That my time will soon come when I can join her on the moon. I hug her greatly and she hands me a beautiful crystal. I stare at the glittering jewel and my mother tells me it was formed from all my tears. The Tear Crystal held both the Earth's and the Moon's powers combined they could either create great joy or great sorrow. Nodding silently I place the jewel into my broach that I used when I transformed into Sailor Moon or Sailor Cosmos. Kissing her one last time on the cheek I feel the wings tear from my back and I utter a low moan as the pain quickly passes by. Spreading my wings I fly towards the stars and to the Earth. I am now falling. Falling quickly to my dead body. I can hear my friends mourning for me. I want to shout to them that I am okay and that they will see me soon. But I realize slowly as I tumble down to the awaiting Earth that I am at a funeral. My coffin is looming at me. I scream internally as I plunge into the black depths. All is dark. The air is musty and I can feel the confines of the plush box that holds me. I am not whole. I can feel no blood. No organs. Nothing. I want to scream out to them that I was alive but I could not make anything move. Was this supposed to happen?  
  
How long was I gone? Was I really gone long enough for them to have my body prepared and brought to this inner confines of Hell? I try to will my body to obey me but it doesn't listen. I have no control over my body. I cry desperatly for someone to hear me mentally. But who here would be a psychic and why would they think that I had suddenly come back to life. My mind struggles to make sense of it and I pray to whomever up there that they would help me in this situation. I wished for once that I could live, to break free of this box that holds me, to be whole, and to be loved. And suddenly my crystal bursts into a bright flash of light and I can feel my body beginning to become whole again. I suck in a breath and cough as I taste the cotton that lines the coffin. With a burst of strength I break free of these confines and fly towards the heavens again to breath in the cold spring air. I can feel them looking at me as I land before them. My wings encircling my body as if they were protecting me from harm. I look at them and they stare at me and I believe the priest has fallen over mumbling about angels coming to life. I wonder why he says that. I walk towards my friends who back away slightly. Vegeta is there too. I didn't expect him to attend. He is looking at me with awe and walks towards me. He brushes a hand through my hair and I can see from the strands that fall away that my hair is now the color of silver. I wonder if anything else had changed besides now having wings and different colored hair. I smile at him and spread my wings so that I can embrace him. We clasp to each other as if it were our last time to be together and he whispers that he knows about us. My heart races with joy and I laugh aloud as I kiss him deeply. My prince has finally remember who I was and I am reborn as a new person. I know who I am. I know what my purpose in life is. No matter how hard I want to run from taking on the responsiblities of being a Sailor Senshi it would always be with me. I somehow managed in the time that it took to explain to everyone what happened to me to put my wings back into my body. Taking them out is the easy part, but who knew trying to figure out how to put them back was going to be so hard? They all nodded their heads in understandment and even Vegeta commented on how long it took him to be called back to life with the Dragon Balls. I stare at him curiously and he explains to me the whole situation after the Cell games some guy revived Maijin Buu and he pretty much killed everyone especially Vegeta when he tried to kill him with a kamakazi like attack. In the end though the good guys won and they brought everyone back to life. I stare at him with awe. I never knew that such things had happened. I wonder for a moment where I was for that time and he explained to me that he came from a different dimension with his deceased wife Bulma to try life without the fighting and she created Capsule Corps here, which Vegeta and Trunks now own, and it was a huge success.   
  
After we all finished our tales we decided to go our seperate ways. We would meet up every now and then to discuss Sailor business and just to discuss what was going on in our lives. Just like what we used to do. I was going off to live with Vegeta with my daughter Rini. I don't think I could ever be this happy ever again. I finally got all the negative out of my life and I was finally starting to get some positive going. I was with the man I loved. I gained new powers. And everyday I trained with Vegeta, Trunks, and Rini to increase our strength and power. Sometimes the girls joined us but they would often explain that they were lacking somewhat in the fighting area and would rather talk about strategies. Days passed and seasons changed and Vegeta and I grew closer everyday. Our children got along perfectly when they weren't together causing mayhem on the local populice. I was starting to get used to this feeling of peace, but you know peace, it's never long. One day while out working in the garden, yes I did have a garden, I felt a strange ki in the air. As if on cue I stood up and watched a tall man with spiky black hair and dark eyes fall out of a black hole in the sky. The man fell but he soon righted himself in the air and landed before me. Was this someone related to Vegeta? The man introduced himself as Goku and he was looking for Vegeta. I looked at him and then nodded my head towards the house and explained to him that he was training. He stared at me for a moment before asking who I was and where Bulma was. My eyes flashed a look of pain before I explained to him that my name was Usagi and that I was Vegeta's girlfriend and that Bulma died two years ago in child birth and that the child did not survive either. Goku's face fell and he sweat dropped as he apologized for being so stupid. He walked away from me quickly and entered our home. Who was this man? And what did he want with Vegeta? I brushed off the dirt that was on my hands and decided to go in and find out myself what was going on. I opened the door and I heard the two arguing. Why was Vegeta calling him Kakarott when he introduced himself as Goku? Walking down the hall to the training room I saw them talking quietly now amongst themselves as they must have picked up my ki. I halted before them and tapped my foot lightly against the ground until Vegeta looked at me with an annoyed look. I asked them what the matter was and they both said 'nothing' at the same time. Nothing my ass. I demanded to know what the problem was and Vegeta explained to me that he had to go back to his dimension to help Goku and the Z team fight a new force that was invading their dimension. I shrugged and smiled and asked him if that was all and his tilted his slightly as if trying to better understand what I said. Grinning I ran up to him and hugged him and told him that I could be packed in less than 2 minutes. As I was leaving I turned and watched both their stunned faces. I grinned at both of them and explained that I was fighting with them as if it was the most natural thing in the world for me to do. I don't think I stopped laughing until I reached my room and grabbed my duffel bag. 


End file.
